Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biochemistry Biotechnology Facility (BBF) was initiated in 1989 as a means to provide state-of-the-art biotechnological applications to the Indiana University biomedical research community and has grown to serve over 300 users, more than 50% of which are investigators from the IU Cancer Center. The BBF provides automated DNA sequencing for a variety of templates including plasmids, PCR products, and bacterial artificial chromosome (BAC) DNA. The BBF also offers peptide synthesis and purification including the synthesis of multiple-antigenic (MAP) peptides and a variety of chemically modified peptides for use as immunogens, enzyme substrates and inhibitors. The BBF has also established a state-of-the-art electrospray ionization mass spectrometry facility for structural characterization of proteins and peptides through LC-MS and fragmentation (LC-MS/MS). These technologies are not available anywhere else on the IU School of Medicine campus, and have become critically important to the research efforts of many investigators. The BBF provides these services with the highest cost effectiveness possible compared to outside sources of equivalent services.